Election 2012
Election 2012 coverage on DozerfleetWiki is a collection of news stories, updates, and miscellaneous items that are of interest to Dozerfleet Productions as pertains to the US presidential elections of 2012. It is a continuation of a tradition started on the wiki in 2010; in which a video for SWOCC Studios was produced, as well as an Utterly Sims download allowing Sims 3 players to add US Taxpayers Party of Michigan gubernatorial candidate Stacey Mathia and her running mate Chris Levels to their games. Coverage on this wiki is a result of merger between the functions of the wiki and The Dozerfleet Blog, which was phased out in October of 2011. Election countdown The future of Dozerfleet Productions hangs in the balance, as does the entire country's future at large. Fallout from the 2012 elections could possibly have serious repercussions for the entire world. Therefore, it is imperative that Obama and his cronies not get another chance at running the Oval Office in the Chicago Way. The countdown above is to 10:00 PM EST on November 6th of 2012, when most of the ballots will have been cast and viewers glued to their screens will begin to have a comprehensive understanding of what their future might look like. System requirements for countdown clock * Works with Firefox and Chrome. Does not work with Internet Explorer nor with Safari.OpelCorsa. "JavaScript Invalid Date Error." (Thread). Apple Support Communities. (Forum.) Apple, Inc. https://discussions.apple.com/thread/2265461?start=0&tstart=0 Not tested for Opera. * The Dot Matrix typeface is required. It can be downloaded below. ** The Quartz font will work as a substitute. If you do not have Quartz, you can download that below also. * JavaScript must be enabled on your browser. * Go here to get your own countdown clock codes for your own wiki. Candidates This list includes most of the newsworthy candidates. As such, Thaddeus McCotter and other minor ones are not given much focus. South Carolina results This lineup assumes Jon Hunstman will not survive in New Hampshire. An upset of events could change that. Stay tuned. Florida results This lineup is prepared for the worst of worst-case scenarios: that Michele Bachmann will not survive in New Hampshire nor in South Carolina. Which would mean the doom of her campaign. A praiseworthy turnaround of events in either state could change this Florida lineup. Stay tuned. Candidate overviews Remembering Herman Cain Once upon a time in the 90's: Herman Cain offhandedly told one woman that she was the same height as his wife. He also stroked his own chin in front of another. Both women went out of their way to make it sound like he was flicking his wrist from his chin at them, just so that they could extort money from the National Restaurant Association. The NRA let themselves be extorted by these two female crooks, because it was cheaper than fighting their nonsense in court. Cain himself was not informed of what those women got in their severances. Around that same time, Bill Clinton was dropping his pants to terrorize one woman and running around with several others like he was some sort of pimp. The press gave him a free pass. Fast-forward to 2011: Politico, which banned Facebook personality Jeff Badura for asking too many questions, dug up the two anonymous women. In what Sean Hannity and others have described as "nothing short of journalistic malpractice," Politico ran the story and tried to paint Cain as some sort of serial rapist. Then refused to publish any details. After that, a woman came forward with a face to her name. Cain said he'd consider a lie detector test. Voters have rejected the allegations, since the "crime" supposedly happened 14 years ago. Then, a woman showed up alleging an ongoing affair. Cain was fed up with the damage being done to his family, so he quit. Some of his supporters rushed to Michele Bachmann's side. Others wandered despondently into Newt Gingrich and Ron Paul's camps. The result was that Gingrich's ratings climbed. Herman was soon missed by many. His outspoken demeanor, catchy rhetoric ("9-9-9,") and other quirks made him an instant celebrity. His success with the American Dream made him an automatic hero and underdog, even amongst the other candidates. Michele Bachmann Main article: Michele Bachmann-pertaining Election 2012 highlights Michele is the Dozerfleet favorite for the primary cycle. If she doesn't win, expect the candidate in November to be Constitution Party. She is notable for having won the Iowa Straw Poll, and becoming the first woman ever to do so. Fox News went out of its way to point the camera elsewhere after that, promoting literally every single other candidate. By creating news and promoting candidates, the news networks had effectively neutered the once-relevant Iowa Straw Poll. In a move that defies all sense and all taste, the cameras decided not to focus on the winner of that poll. Instead, they chased after every single other candidate who was losing big time, and did everything they could to prop those candidates up. During CNN debates, Michele often had the misfortune of being the candidate allowed the least amount of time to say anything, as Wolf Blitzer and other moderators tried to frame the debate to be all about Romney vs. Perry. Said effort was so transparent, that Gingrich even called CNN out on it. Michele has been outspoken on numerous issues, including attacking Perry for his gun-ho mandate in the Gardasil controversy which encroached on parental rights and promoted promiscuity. When a friend of hers accused the drug of causing mental retardation, the impassioned Gardasil Girls controversy was renewed. The National Vaccine Information Center and others had to go out of their way to bring up the Gardasil Girls to an FDA, CDC, and Washington lobby wholly uninterested in the case. Said bureaus and lobbies were trying to curry favor from the Crooked Rainbow, which would hear nothing of a drug that claimed to eliminate 4 of 100 strains of HPV as being "unsafe for public consumption." They were rather hoping it would lead to an increase in the number of promiscuous children. And what NAMBLA wants, the FDA says it can have. The uninterested agencies used their unwillingness to investigate as an excuse to say she had "no scientific basis" for her claims. (With their definition of "science" being: "only the findings we agree with that we ourselves conducted.") Michele has had other troubles; including the media's mischaracterization of her husband on numerous issues, such as the definition of "submission" in marriage. His (non-)involvement in conversion therapy was another non-issue. Gaffes in her memory on certain trivia tidbits of US history were also brought up. She slipped up once and said "[[Wikipedia:John Quincy Adams|John Quincy Adams]]" when she was trying to refer to John Adams. The press grilled her mercilessly for that. They also grilled her for mistaking John Wayne's hometown with that of John Wayne Gacy. And for blaming swine flu outbreaks on Democrat presidents when the earliest outbreaks happened under Republican presidents Ford and Reagan. (To be fair, Ford was a RINO working with a Democrat Congress. Reagan was a former Democrat who compromised often with a Democrat-controlled Congress.) She is the only candidate to have a truly 100% pro-life voting record, one of only two (besides Ron Paul) that have never engaged in any Congressional insider trading, the only one to have been fully opposed to Obamacare or any other form of socialized medicine from the very beginning. She is an outspoken critic of cronyism, the Individual Mandate, and the EPA caring more about strangling American prosperity than doing anything actually beneficial for the environment. The NEA, MoveOn.ogre, crooks in the FDA and Department of Agriculture, and others lobbied with rabid ferocity to bring her down. All because she would've put them on their overdue leashes. Ron Paul Some of the Dozerfleet founder's close friends have said they trust Ron Paul most of all, with Bachmann ranking either second or third on their lists. They obviously weren't paying attention to the fact that he has been receiving campaign contributions (and Blame America First plans to render the country defenseless) from George SorosAs pointed out by Rush Limbaugh., the man who's behind just about every single left-wing atrocity committed in America. (And also, someone that Astrabolo has been compared to by one critic.) Ron Paul and his followers tend to believe that just because America has a nuke, that Iran has the "right" to have one also. Which is a little like saying that because the police are armed with pistols, that we should allow the Mafia to get away with raiding gun stores and making off with Tommy guns to shoot back at the police with, just to make it "fair." As Gingrich accurately pointed out, men like Ron Paul are responsible for the kinds of attitudes that allowed Timothy McVeigh to succeed at his goals in Oklahoma City. Ron and company also believe that the "War" on Drugs is actually being fought like a war. It isn't. It's a slap-on-the-wrist-until-you-kill-for-the-fifth-time-then-you-maybe-get-life. Not nearly enough earth is scorched to bring the drug world down. And Ron's solution is to all but legalize what the savage killers are doing as if that will make Reconquista types renounce their savage bloodthirst and beheading jollies all in one night. You can't negotiate with Amalek. But modern Kings Saul refuse to learn that lesson. In spite his high-risk, total failure at seeing an international threat when it stares him in the face; he is popular for his sound arguments on domestic policy reform. He is also on the front lines of the battle to restore respect for the Bill of Rights to a bureaucracy-laden Washington that has misguided good intentions leading them to believe the law doesn't apply to them. He is also popular for sharing one trait in common with Michele: neither one has ever engaged in any Congressional insider trading. In spite his softness on important issues, his popularity with Libertarians has paid off. He is the biggest threat to Michele winning; and as big a threat to national safety as Obama, if not worse. Newt Gingrich As of November of 2011, Gingrich's poll ratings have soared in light of Cain's scandal. He is now considered a top contender for being the one candidate that can defeat both Romney and Obama. When Herman Cain dropped out due to the never-ending digital lynching of his family by Politico, Gingrich saw his support soaring. Helping prop up Gingrich after Michele won the Iowa Straw Poll seemed like a logical move to CNN and other networks. He was one of only three candidates (Michele and Ron being the other two) that could pose a credible threat to Romney receiving the nomination. Not only that, but Nancy Pelosi has claimed to have enough dirt on Newt to bring him down. In spite his numerous positive achievements, Newt has a very large stash of skeletons in his closet as well. He is notorious for having been married three times. (One fewer than Rush Limbaugh.) He has also supported some foolish tree-hugging legislation before he discovered the Climategate aspect of "global warming." His voting record is less than 100% pro-life. So why did Newt surge briefly? Because he learns from his mistakes. He also has more experience than the other candidates combined. He has the ability to speak with authority, something none of the other candidates were good at. Only Cain had more charisma, and his downfall meant that Gingrich's greatest obstacle was gone. His baggage is all that holds him back now. For more on Gingrich's seedy and Internationalist Communist history, see this video here. Courtesy of the Liberty News Network. Rick Santorum Santorum has made a lot of history for himself as part of the "NeoCon" movement under Bush. He was an avid supporter of Bush's "compassionate conservatism" movement, which is really just liberalism with the God-bashing serial numbers filed off. He has taken some strong (and correct) stances in opposition to the Lawrence vs. Texas case, where judges cited Belgian trends rather than American law for precedent. Making them usurpers of the law. As usual, when absolute truth does not defend the Crooked Rainbow's agenda, they resort to lawlessness and mutiny. Santorum exposed them for what they were, and took a big hit for it. His name soon became an obscenity, used to reference sodomy by-products courtesy of a shock jock. He was also in the right on the Terry Schiavo case, and took a huge hit for that. Liberal haters were screaming "pull the plug and kill the bitch!" left and right, when Terry's only crime was being incapacitated. With Santorum's help, several states were able to pass legislation to prevent Mengele's disciples from pulling this stunt in other states. As of the 2012 election cycle, Rick has been unable to gain much traction. His engaging in Washington insider trading, as well as his involvement in Bush's betrayal of Republican voters to HillaryCare, has come back to haunt him. He has also lacked the star power that Romney, Gingrich, Paul, Bachmann, Cain, and Perry have been able to muster. He has, as a result, fared only slightly better than Jon Huntsman. Nevertheless, he did eventually shoot ahead of Michele. Once again, Fox News refused to give any credence to the proper candidate. So they took what seemed the next-best option; Santorum, and began promoting him. This paid off big time, allowing him to sweep Michele's victory in Iowa out from under her. The votes that would have gone her way suddenly switched over, allowing him to have just barely enough votes to tie with Romney. Jon Huntsman Huntsman is best known as having been an ambassador to China. However, Chinese officials freaked out when he was caught witnessing a protest develop in the streets. Turns out, the Jasmine Revolution had Chinese officials freaking out. And they didn't want Jon to see them in a state of panic. He saw anyway, leading to the infamous "Huntsman Walk." Since then, his image has been blocked from Chinese search results, Stalin-style. Huntsman decided it was high time he got out of China for good, and resigned his post. His biggest crime, other than insider trading, is attacking Creation Science. Siding with anti-theist propaganda, he declared that Rick Perry's belief in Creation made him "anti-science." An unpardonable offense on Huntsman's part for those who've seen Expelled and know better. Currently, Huntsman is basing his entire success on winning New Hampshire. He is heartened, according to the LA Times, by Santorum's sudden rise in popularity in Iowa. Mitt Romney Romney has been one of the most consistent members of this race. Not in terms of actual position consistency, but in terms of how much the poll organizations love him. He is the Establishment's favorite man. Romneycare, which calls for the Individual Mandate, is the very heart and soul of Obamacare. He has often taken hits because of his willingness to defend his abomination of a health "care" bill. He has also been attacked for not knowing in advance that his former gardener was hiring Los Illegales to help out. Something which brought him great embarrassment when he had to fire the gardener for doing so. Romney is the biggest RINO short of Gingrich in the polls, and could get the GOP nomination. Hopefully, Bachmann will surprise everyone. As of January 3rd of 2012, Romney's biggest threat is Rick Santorum. Rick Perry Simply by being from the same state as Bush, Perry's entry into the race assured he surged almost immediately. But then, his Gardasil mandate abuse of the executive order brought him down. On top of that, his "you don't have a heart" insult of voters cost him huge. Several gaffes later, he withered away to single-digit support numbers. His entire run could best be summarized by one word: "Oops." He recovered ever so slightly in the Iowa Caucus on January 3rd of 2012, managing to finish in fifth place. State-level politics Iowa Iowa has been the setting of nearly all the drama during the debate season, with Georgia and South Carolina vying for some of it. New Hampshire also, given that it is the other swing state that radically alters the course of elections. Caucus results Rick was pleasantly surprised. Romney was relaxed. Ron Paul swore that it wasn't over; and his supporters, the Paulbots, swore revenge for this evening. Gingrich and Perry took their fourth-place rankings in good spirits. Michele conceded that in the end, Iowa was Santorum's to win. "The process worked," she said, in reference to this. She was immediately mocked and her words twisted by the haters, whose names shall rot. Romney lost in 2008, only to finish in a close second place with Santorum in 2012. There is nothing to stop Michele from coming back in 2020 stronger than ever, save for Michele herself simply deciding not to run. Sarah Palin went on Fox News in Michele's defense, stating that she will still be there for us in Congress to fight the good fight against Dingy Harry and the other forces of darkness. And, in a way, someone of Michele's caliber needs to be in Congress. Otherwise, Demoncats will hijack it entirely. Such a Congress would make a GOP president irrelevant. Jon Huntsman shrugged off the whole thing, saying that all he really cared about was New Hampshire. He realizes, however, that his campaign is out of money. If he can't pull an upset in New Hampshire, then Huntsman is gone-possibly forever. Michele can survive a loss in New Hampshire; but her campaign would be doomed if she then loses in South Carolina. According to one Democratic senator to appear on Fox News, the real battleground is in South Carolina, not Iowa. Any candidate that can't finish strong in South Carolina is best off withdrawing from the race. New Hampshire Perhaps second only to Iowa, New Hampshire has been a top spot state for drama galore. Historically, no candidate who has failed to win Iowa has ever won without winning New Hampshire. But, as one Democrat senator has pointed out, losing South Carolina could undo any victory gained in New Hampshire. Primary results Ohio October 2011: Judge Timothy Black, in a blatant act of conflict of interests given his history as a president of Planned Parenthood, decided that former Congressman Steve Driehaus of Ohio could sue the Susan B. Anthony List. Driehaus singled out their reporting of what was already on public record about him supporting Obamacare as the sole reason he lost his seat. He claimed "loss of livelihood," as if he had some sort of entitlement to a congressional seat. The measures he supported in Obamacare allowed for mandatory taxpayer subsidizing of the supplying of abortion clinics with the tools and equipment needed to perform abortions; even in cases where the women being ripped open pay for the actual abortion itself. Fox News pundits quickly referred to Driehaus as "a sore loser.""Ex-Rep. Steve Driehaus Sues SBA List for 'Loss of Livelihood.'" Fox and Friends. October 26th, 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKDIq00gtDs A hard claim to dispute. Wisconsin November 2011: Communist parasites and electoral fraudsters in Wisconsin have fought hard to smear the good name of Gov. Scott Walker and won. A recall election is moving forward, and the governor could be recalled as early as January 3rd of 2012. His recall is likely to happen on account of the fact that the guilty have been hiding their crimes behind unions that wanted money laundering and public sector "collective bargaining" to occur in a way to offer excess job security to Wisconsin Democrats. Walker's efforts to undo immoral collective bargaining for the public sector have frustrated electoral fraud efforts, thus leading Democrats to push for personal revenge starting with undoing Walker's career. Other highlights Hank Williams Jr. Evidence that Hank Williams Jr. was right to compare Obama to Hitler? Joe Biden's spat with Jason Mattera October: After repeatedly lying about Flint's crime statistics in order to push Obama's quest to raise taxes for anyone making more than $343,000 a year, Joe Biden got himself in some trouble. FactCheck.org, in an unusual move given their left-leaning bias, sided with Human Events reporter Jason Mattera in exposing Biden for giving false and misleading information to the public."Biden's Whopper in Flint, Mich." FactCheck.org. October 20th, 2011. http://www.factcheck.org/2011/10/bidens-whopper-in-flint-mich/ Biden has threatened Mattera for "luring Biden into an interview," and ran away without answering for his responses, to hide in the Senate and do everything short of declaring all-out war on Mattera. Critics of Biden, including Human Events editorial writer John Hayward, are now calling Biden "a complete coward" concerning this issue.Hayward, John. "Thug Administration: White House Wants Jason Mattera Investigated for Biden Question." Human Events. October 25th, 2011. Some defenders of Mattera are now warning him that he has a target on his back, and can expect to come under the same fire that Andrew Breitbart came under for exposing Anthony Weiner's indiscretions on Twitter. Donald Trump The Donald came out in late November/early December of 2011, saying he wanted to do his own presidential debate on December 27th. Fifth-rate journalist George Will wasted precious little time bashing Donald for having the audacity, saying: "You're no journalist! Stay on the set of The Apprentice and make billions for Obama to squeeze out of you...you...you...non-journalist...pig!" Like Wolf Blitzer and a lot of other manchild pseudojournalists, George Will believes himself to be among the few credible journalists in the entire world. Meaning, he has the narcissism to assess that he and his Blitzer-like buddies in their comfy and well-cushioned chairs at CNN and NBC are somehow the only schmucks who have the "right" to hold a presidential debate. And that it can't possibly carry any credibility if literally anyone who's not them hosts it. Even Rush Limbaugh saw how ridiculous this was, and openly mocked it on his show: "Why should Republicans limit themselves to only those outlets whose sole mission is to get Obama to win reelection?"http://www.rushlimbaugh.com/daily/2011/12/05/everyone_dumps_on_trump_debate He went on to state that Republicans should be allowed to hold debates before both friends and enemies. Since it is highly unlikely that Obama would ever agree to do a debate on Fox News. And not, as some trolls speculate, because he fears it's "beneath him." It's because he will only let himself be surrounded by his friends. Yet, Republicans have so far had to limit themselves to only holding debates with their enemies from CNN and MSNBC. Donald wasn't about to stop there. He called Fifth-Rate George Will "third rate," stating that George "has so many inaccurate predictions on his repertoire, that he should consider another profession." Karl Rove then joined the bandwagon of Trump-bashing, only to get trumped by Trump himself. He called the Donald "petty" by hinging his independent run for president on whether or not The Apprentice gets renewed for another season. Donald replied to Rove: "You gave us Bushanomics. The framework for Obamanomics. You gave us Bush, and everything bad that happened under him. So shut up, Karl." Finally, Chuck Todd tried to mislead viewers about how he got Trump on his show. Trump said: "Tell it like it is next time, Todd. It'll boost your ratings." That being said, Trump's desire to hold his own debate didn't ring as genuine with most of the candidates, who turned down his offer. When Michele, who'd visited the Donald four times to see if getting his backing was worth her while or not, eventually turned him down, the Donald was stunned and hurt. It was the final nail in the coffin of Trump's debate. Only Newt and one other candidate was willing to take the Donald on with his offer. Utterly Sims References See also * Election 2010 External links * Dot Matrix font at DaFont.com * Quartz font at Fonts101.com * Live Iowa Caucus coverage page Category: Projects from 2011 Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Election 2012